The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing molded products of polyethylene terephthalate (hereinafter referred to as PET) which are tough and have the characteristics required for the applications of the molded products, by using the PET, PET containing less than 20% of the isomer or PET blended with other polymers and/or inorganic fillers as a molding material.
Since the PET has highly useful characteristics, tough and durable products can be obtained by making fibers and films through extrusion, drawing and heat treatment by appropriate machines. Thus, when the PET is used as the fibers or films, it is drawn and can be heat-treated with the property of orientation given in the manufacturing processes of fibers or films, and the products will therefore be as tough as to exhibit fully the characteristics of PET.
Even if the molded products of the PET are manufactured by known methods with ordinary injection molding machines or extrusion molding machines, the products obtained cannot be drawn, and the PET is subject to hydrolysis and thermal deterioration due to oxidation during molding, slow in the crystallization and inferior in moldability. Therefore the PET products obtained by injection molding or extrusion molding are not so tough as the PET fibers and the PET films and extremely brittle with a variation of quality, and it is difficult to obtain excellent molded products of PET. Accordingly, in the conventional molding of the PET, the products are reinforced with glass fiber, a stabilizing agent is used to prevent qualitative deterioration and it is necessary to use a material of large molecular weight 18,000 to 30,000. Despite, the above-mentioned defects such as difficulty in obtaining tough high quality products, proneness to occurrence of incomplete molded products and necessity of expensive materials are not yet eliminated. Moreover, in conventional injection molding and extrusion molding of the PET, it has been considered difficult to use scraps and wastes of the PET and to mold the PET which was blended with various kinds of polymers or inorganic fillers.